


Down By That Red Firelight

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Song references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Tea party with a twist.





	Down By That Red Firelight

Dean stopped in his tracks up ahead stood what looked like a medium dog.

At least he thought it was a dog it kinda looked like a dog.

“Absol the Disaster Pokemon” “It sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokemon that has a life-span of 100 years” Rotom told Dean.

Dean took one step and ended up on this never-ending ice roller coaster which eventually stopped thank god for small miracles.

The whole kitchen was converted into an ice palace Froslass floated in front of Dean.

“Froslass the Snow Land Pokemon” “When it finds humans or Pokemon it likes, it freezes them and takes them to its chilly den, where they become decorations” “The soul of a woman lost on a snowy mountain possessed by an icicle, becoming this Pokemon. The food it most relishes is the souls of men” “It freezes hikers who have come to climb snowy mountains and carries them back to its home. It only goes after men it thinks are handsome” “It’s said on nights of terrible blizzards, it comes down to human settlements. If you hear it knocking at your door, do not open it.” Rotom warned Dean.

Dean was really starting to believe that he was cursed he had to be there could be no other reason why Jack was bringing home all these dangerous Pokemon home.

“Jack where are you getting all these Pokemon,” Dean asked him ready to go patch whatever holes he needed to in order to keep them out of the bunker.

The other option was to take Jack somewhere far away and leave him there maybe then there could be peace.

“They find me sometimes I wake up and they’re in my room or they follow me home from the store” Jack explained.

A giant bear ran toward Dean with its arms out, it wrapped Dean in a bone-crushing hug.

“Bewear the Strong Arm Pokemon” “This Pokemon has the habit of hugging its companions. Many trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug.” “It waves its hands wildly in intimidation and warning. Life is over for anyone who doesn’t run away as fast as possible” Rotom informed.

Now another Pokemon stood in his way Dean just wanted to get to his car so he could hide out until dinner like he did most days.

It was a cat-like thing with a big tail “Kadabra the Psi Pokemon” “It happened one morning - a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra.” “It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close” Rotom replies.

As if on cue Dean starting getting a headache Kadabra vanished allowing Dean to pass.

He finally got the garage only to find out that Blue and Deadly Weapon had taken the car again.

Dean groaned, he forgot today was Friday the 13th Jack had it marked on the calendar because not only was it one of his favourite holidays it was also the day of the Raptors driver's test.

Hopefully, Jack had found them a car because Dean was really getting tired of sharing his.

Constantly cleaning out the feathers and scales, replacing the interior, the exterior and everything else.

He had sunk more money into fixing his car than anything in his life even more than that trip to Vegas last week.

“We got a case in New Orleans,” Sam said walking towards Dean with Jack and Poipole behind him.

“Blue and Deadly Weapon are taking their driving test so you’ll have to take my car,” Jack told them.

Jack pointed to the purple car with the yellow roof “Poipole will get me there” Jack told them then he disappeared.

Dean wondered where Jack got the money for a car like this.

Come to think of it he had seen on the news that a couple of banks got robbed recently but all anyone could remember was a goat and a weird pink blob.

Of course, it had to be during a giant Jazz party because that wouldn’t make the case harder.

It only took them 8 ½ hours to get to New Orleans luckily Jack’s car could go 110 miles an hour which also helped them in avoiding the police they attracted.

By the time they got there, Jack had already solved half of the case.

People walking down Bourbon Street were blinded by a red flash and then they vanished.

“Not all the people in a group vanish though this one girl told me that she and 8 other people were walking down Bourbon Street” “saw this red firelight that began to glow and blinded them when they looked again 4 of the people they were with vanished into thin air” Jack explained.

Jack’s phone rang Dean could hear what sounded like excited searching and loud music on the other end.

“Blue and Deadly Weapon passed their test well actually the instructor nearly passed out when he saw them and almost had a heart attack testing them” “they did wreak a couple of times and got into a fight with another driver then ate him” “When they got their pictures taken they didn’t like them so they had to retake it 50 times” Jack told Sam and Dean.

“I’m so proud of you guys yes you can blast all the Queen you want,” Jack told them “we don’t have Hot Space oh you picked it up today okay”.

Dean cringed two Raptors were driving his Baby and blasting Disco music and some song about feeling like a man on fire.

Jack hung up “I told them to come down and help us they should be here in a couple of hours or so”.

Dean felt like he was going to pass out he sat down hoping that they wouldn’t ruin his car any more than they already did.

The Raptors arrived and they started down Bourbon Street, halfway down there was a red firelight which glowed brighter when they got close.

The light became blinding and Chandlure appeared in front of them.

“Chandlure the Luring Pokemon” “Being consumed in Chandlure’s flames burns up the Spirit, leaving the body behind” “The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever,” Rotom said.

They opened their eyes they were still in New Orleans but everyone was now dressed like the 70’s.

A Yamask came out to greet them “Yamask the Spirit Pokemon” “These Pokemon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life.” “Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry.” Rotom informed them.

They followed the Yamask through Jungle swamps, past contortionists and fire eaters.

Everyone inside was dressed as a mix of Dia De Los Muertos and Alice In Wonderland.

Sam was the Mad Hatter, Dean was Alice and Jack was the Chesire Cat.

There were Demons sipping tea kicking back and having fun.

Dean picked up a newspaper off of the ground the date on the front said 30 November 1978.

What was happening was Chandlure was burning up people’s spirits and transporting them back to 1978.

They would then continue to live in that timeline never getting older.

**Author's Note:**

> Absol-Emerald  
> Chandlure-White, Black 2, White 2, X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire  
> Yamask-Black, White, Black 2, White 2, X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire  
> Froslass-Moon, Sun, Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Bewear-Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Kadabra-Leaf Green, Fire Red  
> Title is from Fat Bottomed Girls-Queen  
> Bourbon Street is about all I know of New Orleans.  
> Jack's car is a Hot Wheels car I have called Whip Creamer 2.  
> Soundtrack for the fic is Jazz-Queen  
> Jazz is my 5th favourite album.  
> Written for spncoldesthits.  
> I'm not playing to win this month.


End file.
